Alvin Erichson
by rusty621
Summary: Alvin is a young hunter. He is also young and hunted. Like a very few hunters out there, he isn't all human. This is just a small part of his struggle.


This is my first attempt. It's short, sweet, and gets it all across. It's about a concept that's been used before, but one I like because my wife helped me create it for her table-top game based in this universe.  
I look forward to feedback, but know that any mistakes are the ones that got away, as I've scoured through this thing multiple times. Please let me about missed words. I have a real problem with leaving words out, when I'm writing. Long-hand or typing.  
Thanks.

Alvin Erichson

1-

Alvin crouched over the moss-strewn ground, contemplating the anomaly before him. He'd seen all of this before, but he never failed to take the opportunity to look for anything new. This time, it seemed, there was nothing more interesting than the usual bullshit. This time would be just like all the others. Except it wasn't. He'd chased demons before, sure, but only a few. This would be the sixth in as many months. Something was odd. Something was off.

He stood up and stretched his young muscles. Too old for his frame. Too old for his face. He started running. Alvin could outrun most things. A minor hellspawn would be no issue. After all, it was inhabiting the body of a six year old. Not to mention what he'd already managed to do to it. It couldn't pull it's little warping trick with a spike of frozen holy water in it's arm.

He took a swig from his flask while he ran. The dark red stain on his lip clearly showed that it wasn't whiskey in that vessel. The drink infused him almost immediately and he took on a burst of speed and stamina.

2-

The child was dead. Not fair. The demon ran the boy through on a sharp branch in an effort to keep him from exorcising it. He knew that the boy was in agony with it in him. He took mercy on the little soul. Didn't mean it didn't hurt. He wept bitter tears over the body, as he took it to where it could be found by grieving parents or authorities. He'd already made sure that the corpse wouldn't be infested again, and he'd carefully remove all traces of himself from it when he was closer. At least he'd had time for last rites. The boy's soul was with God tonight.

"Thanks, Bobby. Let me know if you find out anything else."

"Yeah. Just keep yourself safe, kid. This could stir up the idjits quick. No need to take risks. Especially you."

"I know. Thanks. Nice to know you ca-"

"Yeah, I care, Alvin. And MAYBE that means you should come and lay low here."

Alvin sighed inwardly. Bobby Singer was a good man. He'd tried to kill Alvin once, but realized that he wasn't what he seemed to be.

"I might, Bobby. I'll call you."

"Yeah, OK. Well, it's your life. Just remember the offer, kid."

"Thanks. I'll see you."

Alvin hung up the pay phone and went for his rare encounter with civilization. No hunters here, but that could change. A burger for the road, a new book, maybe a CD. That about summed up his trips into life on Earth. He needed to hunt something that wasn't cooked all to Hell and gone anyway.

3-

The deer was grazing peacefully. Alvin prayed for forgiveness and thanked God for this gift from His Own Herd. He went for it. The deer ran, and fast, as they were want to do. This suited Alvin just fine. The chase sated the predator in him. The kill was sweeter after a good chase.

After a half-hour of running the deer he finally decided that it was time. He veered off and moved in to jump it. His knife plunged in and the deer was gone. Only Alvin's kill remained.

The deer's blood had been good for his weary body. He cooked the meat enough to make it safe, than ate it, blood and all.

His father had given him this. He never wanted it. He hated that it made him feel so good. He hated that it was never enough. He hated that he wanted something that thought for itself.

He prayed again. God just had to forgive him for his evil birth. God had to know that he was trying. Doing his best to be good. To be human. To be as his mother was.  
He took out a picture of his mother. Magdalene Erichson. She was beautiful. He missed her. She probably didn't miss him. After all she'd done for him, his nature proved stronger than his love. He'd killed her. Drained her dry. She probably hated him. He still loved her and missed her.

He contemplated his nature. Half human, half vampire. It shouldn't have been possible, but somehow it was. His mother was a prostitute, and her last customer had been his father. He didn't pay. He just took what he wanted, and gave her Alvin. The burden of her body, and the death of it.

How could God let something like him exist? It was unnatural and should have been impossible. As far as he knew, vampires were sterile. How did he happen? The answers weren't there. They were somewhere. Not with him.

4-

Demons were picking up speed. Spirits were restless. Hunters were agitated. He hadn't been back to civilization since he'd spoken to Bobby, two months ago.

He'd been hunted himself. Just a couple weeks ago. The wound on his neck was healed. All it took was a good feed, bear this time, and a night's sleep.

People usually failed to see the human half. The vampire half was all that mattered. And hunters killed. They didn't ask questions, they just killed. A few were OK. Bobby, Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle, all decent enough to give him a chance.

This last hunter wouldn't try again soon. He'd try again, but for now, Alvin was safe.

5-

Four months since he'd been back to civilization. He was feeling it. If he didn't get back soon, he'd go nuts. He needed to know what the situation was. Bobby would want to hear from him. He wanted something that wasn't half-cooked. He wanted someone to talk to. He wanted a book he hadn't read 15 times.

6-

Interstate 40 east, to Nashville. Sounded good enough. He was full of blood. Hitching a ride wouldn't be too hard to take.

Perverts were hardly an issue, and killers didn't have anything on him. Women were the easiest to deal with. They saw his apparent youth and wanted to nurture him. They made good conversation. They were usually too afraid to try and take him home with them for a trip into foster care. Plus some were drawn to him. One of the perks of being a half-breed, he guessed. It wasn't something he'd heard of being a perk for full-bloods. Some were even willing to break that apparent legal barrier. They didn't realize that he was more than 5 years into adulthood, temporally anyway. That was always a good release. He never went all the way. He was too afraid of losing it during climax, but foreplay was good enough.

He'd gotten lucky. Really lucky. A lonely woman. Not what most people think of as attractive, but very sweet. Cutely vulnerable, despite being about 25 years old. A little overweight, but who cares about that. She had a good heart and just wanted to feel... well... wanted. She couldn't resist. It must be a scent thing. Alvin didn't know, but he wasn't going to complain much. She was willing to take his payment for the ride, and gave as good as she got.  
She was on her monthlies, so he just played it off as a fetish and took what was there to be had. Good, thick blood. It would sustain him for a couple of weeks. The rest was good too. She like touching and being touched. It was fun.  
Afterward they cuddled a bit. That was a comfort. Her name was Jade. She wanted him to come home with her, but she was too afraid. It was a good ride.

"Bobby, it's Alvin."  
"Boy! Where the HELL have you been? I've been worried sick!"  
"I got attacked. Decided to lay low. I'm in Nashville. Gonna check out some leads on a shapeshifter."  
"Well all it takes is a collect call from back woods fill-er-up, ya idjit! Call me when you've been attacked! I do want to help, ya know. Who attacked you?"  
"His name's Gordon. I know who he is, but this was our first meeting."  
"Gordon. Damn it, Boy! He ain't gonna quit. You know that, right?"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna head to you after I get done here. OK?"  
"Yes! Fine. Head here. Just be careful."

"You too, Bobby."


End file.
